


I Can See You Dancing, I Can Lay Down Next To You

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: Thorki Shorties [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad Thor, loki is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Loki is still gone and Thor may never truly move on.





	I Can See You Dancing, I Can Lay Down Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: Me cleaning my house and singing along to Spotify, the world is happy. Suddenly I hear a song lyric and immediately think of Thor. I write this sad shit and wonder why I think these things. 
> 
> That's pretty much how it went. I recommend you listen to the song that inspired these cursed words "Talia" by King Princess. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

_If I drink enough_  
I can taste your lipstick, I can lay down next to you  
But it’s all in my head  
If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you

 

The first glass always goes down easy. So much so that Thor doesn’t even consider it a real drink. With the second and third, Thor focuses on the burn as he swallows. These days he doesn’t feel much other than the deep ache of sadness in his chest and the sting of alcohol is a distraction he welcomes with open arms. 

 

He doesn’t drink simply for the sake of getting drunk. No, he drinks so that he can see  _ Loki _ . Once he’s well and truly sloshed, vision hazy and body heavy, Loki comes to him. 

 

The first time, and more often than not if he’s honest with himself, he wept at the sight of his brother. His dark curls bounced around his plump, peachy cheeks. Eyes alight and mischievous and oh so green. He looked young and healthy, so different from the last time Thor saw his body, broken and burning. His heavy sobs echo through his chambers that night. 

 

And most nights thereafter. 


End file.
